Room temperature-curable (RTC) compositions are well known for their use as sealants. In the manufacture of Insulating Glass Units (IGU) panels of glass are placed parallel to each other and sealed at their periphery such that the space between the panels, or the inner space, is completely enclosed. The inner space is typically filled with air. The transfer of energy through an insulating glass unit of this typical construction is reduced, due to the inclusion of the insulating layer of air in the inner space, as compared to a single panel of glass. The energy transfer may be further reduced by increasing the separation between the panels to increase the insulating blanket of air. There is a limit to the maximum separation beyond which convection within the air between the panels can increase energy transfer. The energy transfer may be further reduced by adding more layers of insulation in the form of additional inner spaces and enclosing glass panels. For example three parallel spaced apart panels of glass separated by two inner spaces and sealed at their periphery. In this manner the separation of the panels is kept below the maximum limit imposed by convection effects in the airspace, yet the overall energy transfer can be further reduced. If further reduction in energy transfer is desired then additional inner spaces can be added.
Additionally, the energy transfer of sealed insulating glass units may be reduced by substituting the air in a sealed insulated glass window for a denser, lower conductivity gas. Suitable gases should be colorless, non-toxic, non-corrosive, non-flammable, unaffected by exposure to ultraviolet radiation, and denser than air, and of lower conductivity than air. Argon, krypton, xenon, and sulfur hexaflouride are examples of gases which are commonly substituted for air in insulating glass windows to reduce energy transfer.
Various types of sealants are currently used in the manufacture of insulated glass units including both curing and non-curing systems. Liquid polysulphides, polyurethanes and silicones represent curing systems, which are commonly used, while polybutylene-polyisoprene copolymer rubber based hot melt sealants are commonly used non-curing systems.
Liquid polysulphides and polyurethanes are generally two component systems comprising a base and a curing agent that are then mixed just prior to application to the glass. Silicones may be one component as well as two component systems. Two component systems require a set mix ratio, two-part mixing equipment and cure time before the insulating glass units can be moved onto the next manufacturing stage.
However, current RTC silicone sealant compositions, while effective to some extent, still have only a limited ability to prevent the loss of low thermal conductivity gas, e.g., argon, from the inner space of an IGU. As a result of this permeability, the reduced energy transfer maintained by the gas between the panels of glass is lost over time.
A need therefore exists for an IGU with a RTC composition of reduced gas permeability compared to that of known RTC compositions. When employed as the sealant for an IGU, an RTC composition of reduced gas permeability will retain the intra-panel insulating gas of an IGU for a longer period of time compared to that of a more permeable RTC composition and therefore will extend the insulating properties of the IGU over a longer period of time.